


[83line/澈特] 论那个不为人知的和好夜晚

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: “论李俩眼中的仁川大战” 番外基本上是24k纯carcar都能5000+我还真是服了我自己, 有够爱唠叨的带了几句话的贤旭一样喔~ 全文去那二个地方都能找到~喔对了!圣诞快乐喔~~~~~~
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[83line/澈特] 论那个不为人知的和好夜晚

宿舍...

被朴正洙冷言相对了一整天的金希澈在宿舍大门被关上的那一刻, 就再也忍无可忍地把朴正洙扯进了房间, 其他人害怕二位大哥在里面会打起来, 正想敲门问问, 却被申东熙阻止了.

「别敲...敲了保证你们后悔一辈子..依我看...今晚他们都不会出来的啦...该干嘛干嘛去吧!今晚...你们最好还是都去楼下睡!」申东熙留下了一个诡异的笑容后就转身下了楼, 众人你眼看我眼的, 没多久就全散了.

房间里...

「你到底想干什么?」朴正洙用力把金希澈的手甩开, 昨天的事他的气都还没有消呢, 一回来就被莫名其妙地扯进房间, 朴正洙忍不住地瞪大了双眼瞪向金希澈, 却发现面前的人双眼布满了红丝, 还没来得及心疼, 整个人就被金希澈拥进了怀里.

「放开!你放开我...你干嘛啊?金希澈你想勒死我啊?」朴正洙挣扎着想要推开金希澈, 可金希澈象是下定了决心不放开他一样, 把他整个人死死地困在怀里.

「我爱你!」金希澈把唇抵在他的颈侧, 嘴唇贴着皮肤说出了过去五年多都没有办法说出口的话,朴正洙征在了原地, 一动不敢动的, 他想, 如果这是因为他昨晚睡不好才出现的梦的话, 那他要是不动, 是不是就可以不用醒了?

见朴正洙没有任何反应, 金希澈急得红了眼眶, 从朴正洙颈侧吻去了耳珠, 又沿着额头一路往下吻到了鼻尖, 每吻一下就说一句我爱你, 象是要把过去五年多没敢说出口的爱全都说出来似的.

「正洙....不要不理我....我真的很爱你!」等吻到嘴角边的梨窝时, 朴正洙感受到金希澈嘴唇在颤抖, 转过脸一看才发现金希澈不知道什么时候已经哭成了泪人, 朴正洙把金希澈脸颊的眼泪擦了擦.

「我也爱你!」终于意识到这个不是梦, 朴正洙也忍不住地红了眼眶, 微笑着在金希澈的唇上印上一吻, 双唇才刚分离, 就被金希澈扣紧了腰重新又吻了上去, 金希澈吻得凶狠, 朴正洙被推着后退了几步, 背撞上了身后的墙壁, 朴正洙也不恼, 毕竟这个吻他们都等太久了, 环上金希澈的脖子, 张开双唇配合着金希澈在自己口腔里的攻城掠地.

金希澈的手轻轻在朴正洙的腰侧抚摸着, 朴正洙的腰很敏感, 忍不住地就想要呻吟出来, 却因为嘴巴被堵住而转化成了在喉咙处的一声闷哼, 金希澈被面前的人勾得下身早就硬了, 双手移到了朴正洙的屁股, 大手握着臀瓣轻轻揉捏着.

「正洙..我想要你...」脱下朴正洙的T裇, 金希澈把头埋在朴正洙的颈间, 留下一个又一个的吻痕, 朴正洙感觉皮肤被啜吮的感觉很奇怪, 酥酥麻麻的却又让人想再要多一点, 朴正洙忍不住地闭上双眼享受着.

「啊...希..希澈?」分身忽然传来的温热感让朴正洙猛地张开了双眼, 低头一看却被眼前的画面刺激到分身忍不住地更硬了, 金希澈粉嫩的红唇包裹住他的分身, 温热柔软的口腔是和自己的手掌不能相提并论的舒服感, 从未体验过像现在这样即将要崩溃的快感, 朴正洙想推开金希澈的头, 却被金希澈扣紧了屁股, 分身被含进更深的位置, 朴正洙忍不住颤抖着射进了金希澈的喉咙.

「接下来...该我囉!没想到会用到, 没有准备润滑剂, 只能先用这个了...」金希澈把朴正洙的白浊全吞进了肚子, 起身把朴正洙推倒在床上, 从床头柜上拿起了护手霜, 朴正洙看了一眼, 脸忍不住地刷红了起来...那罐护手霜是ELF送给他的, 只是他没有涂护手霜的习惯, 所以就转送给了金希澈...没想到...这罐护手霜最终还是用在了他身上...

朴正洙躺在床上, 双腿被金希澈用膝盖顶开着踩在了床上, 刚刚被金希澈的手指扩张过的穴口被暴露在空气中, 被金希澈炽热的目光盯得忍不住一张一合, 甬道被刺激出些许透明的肠液, 现在全和金希澈那罐玫瑰味的护手霜混在了一起, 私密处往上一点的是再次被挑逗得硬挺起来的分身.

「别...你别看了!太羞耻了...」朴正洙被金希澈盯得羞到不行, 拿起手在下身位置比划了几下, 却不知道到底该挡住分身还是遮掩住穴口, 最终索性用双手捂住自己的眼睛.

「正洙都不知道自己现在有多好看...」金希澈伸手扯下了朴正洙捂住眼睛的双手, 十指紧扣地把双手都扣在了床上.

「你肯定在骗我!」朴正洙没有办法捂住双眼, 只好闭上眼睛把脸转去一旁.

「我有没有骗你...你马上就知道了...会很疼, 但我不会让你疼很久...」金希澈轻轻挺腰, 硕大缓缓撑开穴口处的皱摺, 龟头挤进狭窄的甬道, 朴正洙被疼得猛地睁开了双眼, 低头一看才发现金希澈的肉棒是真的大, 金希澈只进去了一半, 可朴正洙已经觉得自己要被撑满了.

「你...你那个怎么...怎么这么大?嗯...我要裂开了啦...」朴正洙咬得下唇都发白了, 双手紧紧拽着身下的被单, 额头上冒着冷汗.

「要不....还是不要了...」金希澈看着朴正洙疼得脸都苍白了起来, 刚想把肉棒从后穴里抽出, 却不料被朴正洙拉住了手腕.

「不要!我忍得住的...你亲亲我就好....亲亲我就不疼了...」朴正洙举起双手看向金希澈, 眼角还带着一点泪光, 金希澈俯下身抱紧了朴正洙, 嘴唇贴上朴正洙的唇轻轻舔舐着, 朴正洙被吻得迷迷糊糊的, 舌头被金希澈勾着带了出来, 一根银丝在二人的舌头间牵着丝, 没多久又被金希澈连同舌头一并卷进了口腔里.

朴正洙被吻到快招架不住, 双手攀在金希澈的肩上, 因为缺乏氧气, 胸口一起一伏的, 金希澈试探性地轻轻往里面推进, 似乎已经开始习惯被异物占有, 穴肉开始变得湿软, 朴正洙轻皱了一下眉头, 喉咙发出一声呻吟, 脸上已经再也不是痛苦的表情了.

金希澈掐住朴正洙的细腰, 缓缓地把肉棒推到深处, 直到二人之间再无空隙, 朴正洙错开金希澈的唇, 一声呻吟从朴正洙的嘴里漏出, 朴正洙脸颊发红, 张着嘴大口的喘息着.

金希澈轻轻抽动着, 弯下腰伸出舌头在朴正洙的乳尖上打着转, 朴正洙仰起头闭上了双眼, 失去了视觉让胸前传来的快感更明显了, 一声声呻吟没被忍住全都传进了金希澈的耳中, 勾人的呻吟声让在甬道里的肉棒又涨了一圈, 金希澈开始失去理智, 挺动的幅度愈来愈大, 力度一下比一下重, 朴正洙被顶得意志都要溃散, 把胸前那人的头拉着上来, 嘟起嘴唇向金希澈索吻, 金希澈再次包含住朴正洙的双唇.

金希澈没有料到朴正洙在床上竟然如此黏人, 非得他亲着才行, 金希澈只要一离开那双唇, 朴正洙就会扁着嘴一脸不乐意, 金希澈觉得这样的朴正洙简直可爱到爆, 可爱到他觉得身下的肉棒都快要硬到爆了.

躺着亲的话不好动, 金希澈把朴正洙捞了起来, 面对面抱着操简直是最合适不过的姿势了, 只要轻轻挺腰, 肉棒就能顶到最深处, 而且抬头就能吻住那只一直在索吻的小白兔.

这个姿势进得很深, 龟头一直顶向朴正洙体内的敏感点, 朴正洙忍不住地微微颤抖, 双手抱在金希澈的后背, 意识到身上的人马上就要高潮了, 金希澈托起朴正洙的屁股, 用力往上狠狠地顶了几下, 朴正洙咬着金希澈的下唇浑身颤抖着再次射在了二人的小腹上.

高潮过后, 朴正洙伏在金希澈的肩膀上喘息, 整个人都软乎乎的使不上一点劲儿, 脖子上铺上了一层薄汗, 金希澈也不嫌弃, 嘴唇贴着颈侧轻轻细吻着.

「特儿都射了二回了, 我一次都还没有呢...我们继续好不好?」金希澈眨着大眼睛委委屈屈的看向朴正洙, 朴正洙本来就被金希澈吻得迷糊了, 这下子被金希澈那双大眼睛引诱得稀里糊涂的就点了头.

金希澈也没有给他任何反悔或思考的机会, 硕大「啵」的一声从后穴抽出, 抱起人就往洗手间走去, 扶着腰也不怎么费劲儿的就从后面又操了进去, 双手环抱住朴正洙的纤腰就又快又深的顶弄着.

朴正洙还在经历着高潮余韵的身体哪儿经得起金希澈这般的抽插, 双腿发软得几乎站不住, 要不是金希澈把他紧紧扣在怀里, 他可能已经跌坐在地上了.

朴正洙弯下腰想要扶住身前的洗手台, 可金希澈偏不如他所愿, 一只手捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起头看向面前的镜子.

「正洙啊...你看看...你说你现在的样子要是被拍下来放到杂志的封面的话该配什么标题好呢?特儿里面真的是又紧又暖...」朴正洙下意识地顺着金希澈的话看向镜子, 镜子里的自己被干得眼尾都发了红, 嘴角残留着来不及被咽下的唾液, 一滴又一滴地沿着他的下巴滑到地上.

朴正洙被金希澈的话说得羞到不行, 想着收歛一下表情, 却被金希澈突然加快的操弄顶得无暇再顾及, 双手用力握紧了面前的洗手台, 金希澈插得很用力, 朴正洙的屁股被撞击到一直晃动, 金希澈每一下都进到很深, 彷彿是要连二颗睾丸都塞进去一样, 又快又狠地撞击了十几下后, 金希澈扣紧了朴正洙的腰, 抵着穴肉射了进去, 朴正洙被烫得忍不住呻吟, 颤抖着也射在了洗手台上.

趴在朴正洙的背上稍微回了点气, 金希澈把朴正洙抱进浴缸, 二人黏黏糊糊的亲吻着拥抱着洗完了澡, 金希澈把趴在他身上不肯动的朴正洙抱回了床上, 硬是把人抱得不留一丝缝隙, 没躺一会儿, 朴正洙轻轻戳了戳金希澈的胸口.

「我饿了...」朴正洙可怜丐丐地看着金希澈, 金希澈哪儿能抵得住怀里小美人明晃晃的引诱, 翻身又压上了朴正洙.

「等一下...我是说我真的饿了...」朴正洙双手抵在了金希澈的胸前, 试图阻止身上那个不知疲倦的人, 金希澈征了一征, 摸了摸自己的肚子.

「你说起来我才发现...我好像也饿了...」金希澈重新躺回了床上, 想了想又伸手把朴正洙拉到怀里重新抱着.

「当然饿!一回来就把我拉进房间, 什么都没吃过怎么可能不饿?」朴正洙轻轻咬了一下金希澈的鼻子.

「我明明有吃东西的啊!」金希澈被咬得心猿意马, 凑上前又在朴正洙唇上吻了下.

「明明没有...」朴正洙歪了歪脑袋, 可明明记得没见过金希澈吃东西啊...

「我吃你了啊!啊...还吃了你射在我口中的...」金希澈满口荤话说来就来, 朴正洙连忙捂住了金希澈的口.

「停停停停停!不要再说了...快点去厨房看看有没有什么能吃的吧...」朴正洙脸皮薄, 被金希澈的话逗得耳朵都红了, 金希澈觉得面前的人害羞的样子可爱极了, 伸出舌头在朴正洙的手心舔了一下, 朴正洙果然立即收回了手, 脸上的红晕又更明显了一点.

怕再逗下去那个脸皮薄的人就要生气了, 也确实是饿了, 金希澈从衣橱拿出了二套干净的衣服, 套在了自己和朴正洙的身上, 担心向来怕冷的朴正洙会冷到, 又从衣橱里拿了件薄外套给人穿上才抱起朴正洙走到了客厅.

把朴正洙抱到了沙发上, 金希澈转身跑到了厨房, 翻了个遍也只是找到了二个杯面和一块巧克力蛋糕, 不过也足够他们二个人把肚子填满了.

金希澈把热水往面桶里倒, 一手拿着一个跑向了沙发放在了小桌子上, 手指被烫到忍不住摸了摸自己的耳朵, 咧着嘴又跑着回厨房把巧克力蛋糕也拿上.

朴正洙喜欢吃甜食, 金希澈本想让朴正洙把蛋糕都吃了, 可朴正洙不乐意, 金希澈吃了一口又哄着人把剩下的都吃了.

二个人都快饿疯了, 没多久就把东西全吃进肚子里了, 朴正洙软绵绵的窝在金希澈的怀里, 正所谓饱暖思淫欲, 抱着抱着金希澈就开始又忍不住起了歪心思了...朴正洙身上的洗发水味道很香...朴正洙腰间的软肉很好摸....朴正洙交叠在一起的双腿勾在腰上一定很好看...

「正洙...要不要....在沙发上试试?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳边轻轻的往里边吹气, 朴正洙吃饱了也恢复了力气, 一个翻身直接跨坐在金希澈的大腿上.

「好啊...谁怕谁?」朴正洙拽着金希澈的衣领就把人扯了起来, 对准金希澈的唇就是一吻, 金希澈愣了一下, 马上把主导权拿了回来, 三扒两拨把自己和朴正洙的裤子脱了下来甩在了地上, 扣住朴正洙的腰往下一按, 直接顶到了深处, 朴正洙往后仰起头, 呻吟声脱口而出.

金希澈扶着朴正洙的大腿, 挺动着腰把肉棒一下又一下地埋进了甬道的深处, 朴正洙被顶得整个人都摇摇晃晃的, 身前早已硬起来的分身被撞得一直拍打在金希澈的小腹上, 前端分泌出来的液体沾在了金希澈的小腹上, 亮闪闪的显得格外色情.

门外突然传来了门把被扭动的声音, 朴正洙被吓得一跳, 穴肉不期然地跟着收缩, 金希澈被夹得差点直接缴械, 门被轻轻推开, 朴正洙急忙弯下了腰, 幸好沙发是背向大门的, 门外走进来的二个人似乎也没发现他们.

「他们在吗?」熟悉的声音传进了二人的耳朵.

「不在不在!我们快点拿了就下去吧!」回话的人声音也很熟悉.

「都你啦...送我的礼物也能落在这儿...今晚不让你亲了...」听到这儿, 金希澈和朴正洙相视一笑, 看来他们发现了不得了的秘密了.

「别生气嘛..看!我买了你最喜欢的长颈鹿娃娃!喜不喜欢?小萌..恋爱三个月快乐喔!」看着朴正洙把精神全放在了偷听忙内的秘密上, 金希澈的坏心思就来了, 扶着朴正洙的屁股就又开始了抽插, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 咬着下唇转过头来, 摇着头希望金希澈快点停下来, 可金希澈铁了心要戏弄他, 掐住他的腰把他往下压, 肉棒轻轻擦过朴正洙体内的敏感点, 朴正洙差点就直接叫了出来.

「喜欢啊!像喜欢圭圭一样喜欢!你也三个月快乐啊, 我的圭圭!」不远处就是二个忙内对话的声音, 朴正洙紧张到不行, 可愈紧张, 他的身体就彷彿愈敏感, 金希澈的每一个抚摸每一下顶弄都象是要在他身上撩出火来似的, 朴正洙避无可避, 只能举起手把外套的袖子咬在口里免得自己忍不住叫了出来.

幸好, 曹圭贤和金厉旭没有留很久, 很快就传来了大门再次被关上的声音, 金希澈就着肉棒还插在朴正洙体内的姿势就把人推倒在沙发上, 朴正洙被突然转换的体位惹得忍不住颤抖.

金希澈把朴正洙的双腿分到最开, 掐着大腿根狠狠地撞击着朴正洙体内的敏感点, 朴正洙被撞得快感从脊骨处一直往上爬, 随着金希澈的一记深顶, 二人双双到达了高潮.

金希澈把朴正洙抱回了房间又洗了一次澡, 直到朴正洙在他怀里快要睡着时, 他才忽然想起来了一件事.

「刚刚我们忙内是不是说他们已经在一起三个月了?那我们岂不是队内最晚才成事的一对?」金希澈从后抱着朴正洙, 脸靠在朴正洙的耳边, 说话时热气一直往朴正洙的耳朵里钻, 朴正洙被弄得痒痒的, 换了个姿势让金希澈正面把他抱住.

「谁让你拖了五年多才肯说你爱我?不过不要紧...至少还有东熙单着呢!」朴正洙把耳朵贴在金希澈的心脏处, 听着沉稳的心跳声心里一片踏实.

「也对!快点睡吧!我的男朋友!」金希澈轻轻在朴正洙的头顶上吻了吻.

「内!我的男朋友, 晚安!」朴正洙闭上双眼, 勾起了深深的梨窝, 耳边是最爱的人的心跳声, 他想这大概是他至今最幸福的一晚了...

END


End file.
